For Better Or Worse
by LunaEstrellaLuz
Summary: What do Kaname and Zero really think about each other hmm? Can Zero trust Kaname enough to work with him to help him find the key to save his sister,and maybe the key to his wounded heart?
1. Perv?

For Better or Worse

"Damn it why the hell do I have to be stuck with you?" Zero asked petulantly. Getting thoroughly annoyed to be stuck protecting Yuki with the overly arrogant Kaname. "Well if you hate it so much you could just leave." Kaname muttered almost to quiet to hear. "And leave you with my sister you perverted vampire are you freakin' stupid? I wouldn't trust you with the mud on my boots much less my precious sister." Zero was getting pumped up by just arguing with the sexy vampire…_Wait sexy! I did not just think that of no friggin' way ,I must be crazy…_ "Perverted huh? You have no clue how _perverted I can be Zero…" _Suddenly Kaname was standing way to close to Zero.. "W-w-w-what?" Zero was stuttering and on top of that his body had become so very,very hot.

_Luna:Ok,so this is not my first Vampire Knight fic, but I lost all the other good ones I wrote. This is just a sample, if I get good reviews I might make it longer and better –suddenly full of perverse thoughts- anyway… I need reviews cuz if I don't get them I pullin' this story.

All my best,

Luna


	2. Tender Care

For Better or Worse

Chapter 1

_"You have no idea how perverted I can be Zero." _Is what Kaname said to Zero before he turned on his heel and walked away. _Damn It! Why the hell am I still thinking about that? _Zero silently fumed to himself. "Zero...?" _Oh my God Yuki! _Zero ran to his sisters bed. "Are you ok princess?" Zero said as he held his baby sisters hand. _I got to stop thinking about Kaname! Especially since  
Yuki needs me! _"Zero?" -cough- -cough-

"Yes Princess?" Zero replied adoringly and worriedly. "Why are you mad brother?" _Shit! I made her worry. _"What are you talking about princess?" Zero looked down into the almost vacant eyes and fragile taut skin that once covered a bright smiling face. "When you're worried about something your eyebrows draw together and you get wrinkles...Please don't be..worried..."

And just like that Yuki fell into a deep dreamless sleep. "Yuki?Yuki?Yukii! Whats wrong?" Zero dropped to his knees suddenly scared that his sister had been taken away from him for good. _Please don't let her be dead,please not my beautiful sister,please don't take her away from me. _Zero silently pleaded to whoever was listening. Silent tears fell down his cheeks like a river. "Please...not my Yuki..." That is how Kaname found Zero, crying silently next to his beloved sisters bed. "Zero?Zero! What is wrong?" Kaname was starting to panic. _My lovely Zero what could make you cry so? _Kaname thought.

That was until he saw Yuki's almost lifeless body lying on the bed. _So that is what made my Zero cry. _Kaname walked over to Yuki and tried to check her pulse when Zero suddenly jumped up. "Don't touch her!" Zero was manic with grief. He started to pound on Kaname's chest not understanding why. "Calm down Zero, shes ok." Kaname told Zero as he pulled him close to him. "Are you sure Kaname?" Zero asked hope infusing his voice. "Yes my Zero,shes just tired.." Kaname reassured his Zero. "Thank God..." And with that Zero passed out.

_Well that was interesting...Such beautiful tears came from the eyes that I love. Though I wonder why he passed out. _Kaname mused to himself as he picked Zero up to take him to his Suite.

Back in Kaname's room, Kaname was in quite the predicament. _Should I or should I not?_ Was the main question that Kaname was asking himself in regards to undressing his lovely specimen. _Well he's out cold anyway so it shouldn't matter anyway... _With that Kaname slowly started to undress Zero. He was half way done with taking Zeros pants off when  
Zero started to come to.

"What the?"Zero drowsily started to say but trailed off when he noticed that he was half naked. "What are you doing you perverted Vampire!" Zero shrieked (like a girl) and scooted away from Kaname. "Well you passed out when I got there so I decided to help you out." Kaname said and shrugged. "By taking off my clothes? Where are we anyway?" Zero suddenly asked. "In my suite of course." Kaname said as if it was totally obvious. (Which it was.) "Oh..." Zero said and passed out again.

_I have got to figure out why he keeps doing that. _"Its kind of cute though, to see my Zero all defenseless like that." Kaname was musing to himself and he got the idea to call in his doctor to check in on his beauty.

When the Doctor was finally through with the tests that he ran, that Zero was thankfully asleep for he told Kaname with a weary voice. "You are lucky you caught him at this time my Lord," Suddenly worried Kaname asked, "What do you mean lucky Doctor?"  
"Well he,' pointing to Zero lying knocked out on Kaname's bed. "Has passed out due to malnutrition and over exerting his body while working under harsh conditions. If my Lord hadn't got to him like he did I'm afraid it would have been to bad and almost impossible to fix. On top of that this young man' pointing to Zero again, 'has low blood pressure and anemia, is dehydrated and is an insomniac. I am happy you have decided to take care of him because he' pointing to Zero again, 'can obviously not care for himself. I leave him my my Lords capable hands." With that the Doctor bowed and left Kaname with a shocked face.

Walking over to his bed Kaname leaned over and whispered into Zero's ear. "What ever am I going to to with you my beauty?" _Well it is official from_ _now on I am Zero's guardian. _Kaname smiled at that. He finished undressing Zero and then him self, pulled back the covers, got into bed next to Zero,hugged him close to his chest and fell asleep.

The next morning 

"Master Kaname? Master Kaname are you up?" A woman asked in a quiet voice as she walked into  
Kaname's room. "Oh!" The poor lady started to blush at the sight of her master Kaname and one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen laying together nakedwith the covers barely covering them. "What is it that you want Lucy?" Kaname asked in an amused voice.

"Ummmm, y-your breakfast i-is r-ready my Lord." Lucy could not stop staring and was blushing and stuttering like a little kid even though she was in her 29th year. "Do you see something you like Lucy?" Kaname asked teasingly. "N-n-no master Kaname.." Lucy stuttered. "Well then good bye."

_Luna:First chapter is done! Thanks for all the reviews in the space of like less than 12 hrs. Hope you like it. :)


	3. Awakened to truth

"Where am I?" Zero asked groggily while looking around just as a pulsing wave of nausea ran through his body. _Fuck I feel sick... When was the last time I ate?_ Feeling something moving beside him he look next to him and saw a gloriously naked Kaname next to him in bed. "Good Evening Zero-chan." Said a now awake kaname looking as perfect as usual. "OH MY GOD! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" Zero squeeled while his face became as red and hot as a Louisiana Pepper.

"I always sleep naked Zero-chan." Kaname said as he got up to get ready for the night. Zero's eyes widened as the took in kaname in all his naked glory_. Damn he is Big! and he's not even hard... How would that fit in me? Oh my god! I did not just think that? "_Snap out of it you idiot." Zero murmured to himself. "What was that?" Kaname asked as he put on his pants.

"Nothing..." Zero said as he trailed off. "Hn." Kaname said as he started to comb his hair. "Oh MY God YUKI!" Zero said as he remembered his ill sister. He jumped out of bed and fell to his knees, weak with fatigue. Kaname rushed to Zeros side and picked him up to take him to bed. "I can walk on my own vam..pire." Zero protested meekly. Out of breath and wanting to throw up from just getting up. He felt like a truck ran over him.

"There,there my Zero-chan I'll treat you like the prince you are. Now just lay back and let me take care of you hmm?" Zero could say nothing as he became flushed with fever. _Damn he look so fuckable with his face all scrunched up like that. _Was what Kaname was thinking as he layed Zero on his bed and looked at his flushed body.

"Now what should I do with you? You've almost killed your self. If I hadn't been there when you collapsed the first time you know you would be dead about now..." Kaname mused out loud as he contemplated Zero's prone body.

"It's not that bad..." Zero muttered hypnotized by Kaname's eyes. "Acutally love it is. You passed out because you are malnurished, you over exert your body in harsh conditions, you have low blood pressure and you are anemic, you are severely dehydrated because you don't drink enough water and you don't get alot of sleep do you?" Kaname finished as he looked at Zero's expression of shock. "oh..." Was all Zero could say.

"Now after I found all that out, I came to the conclusion that you obviously can not care for your self, so I have taken you into my care and am now your gardian." "..." There was a pause from Zero. "What?"

Luna:As much as I love you, my dear fans, I don;t know how much I have to stress that I need your opinion, so please don't be skimpy on the reviews. Love Ya!


	4. Like a Girl

"How can you just decide that you are going to be my guardian? Who do you think you are Kaname? What about Yuki? Did you think about her? Huh? Did you?" "What about her? She's the reason you are close to death, and I bet you anything if she knew that you are practically killing yourself she would agree with me." Kaname said in a calm voice, sounding like he was talking to an obstinate child.

Zero could do nothing but glare at the over controlling man that decided to meddle with his life. "As for who I am I think you know exactly who I am Zero-chan." Kaname's voice took on a distinctive purr towards the end of his sentence. Zero had to suppress a shudder of arousal that went through his entire body at Kaname's voice. _What is wrong with me? I'm obviously really sick and yet the fact that this man can make me think of such inappropriate things is very, very disturbing. And yet that is exactly what I am thinking. _While Zero was contemplating his current dilemma Kaname rang the tassel next to his bed to summon Lucy.

And out of nowhere Lucy popped up with an outfit that would make a man with a Lolita complex drool. "Lucy what are you wearing?" Kaname stated monotonously. "Umm…I don't know actually. It was just delivered to my room from my mom. Why?" She said with a small blush coming to her face as she kept trying in vain to pull down the ridiculously short skirt of her outfit. Kaname just stared at her. After a couple of seconds that were awkward for Lucy but not Kaname, he finally said. "Lucy…go change." "Ok…" She said as she went to high tail out of the horribly awkward situation.

"Lucy. After you are done changing get a thermometer and bring it back here." Lucy without turning her head said "Hai.", walked out of the room with her cheeks on fire, and then started running like the hounds of hell were chasing her.

Kaname turned around when he heard giggling coming from his bed. "What?" Kaname said confused. The look of confusion on Kaname's face made Zero giggle uncontrollably. He then covered his mouth as a look of horror crossed his face. _Oh shit I did not just giggle! In front of Kaname! God this is embarrassing. _Now Zero always had a girly laugh which was why he never laughed, ever. However hearing Zeros giggle Kaname decided it was cute and took it upon himself to make Zero do it more often. With that in mind Kaname sauntered over to the bed and loomed over Zero's suddenly still body.

"What?" Was all Zero could mutter, his voice suddenly a few octaves higher, as the vampire got ever closer to him. "Hmmm…" Kaname suddenly said as he started to stare at Zero's body while a mental light bulb went off in his head. And with an evil glint in his eye leaned over Zero, "What are you goin-" and started to tickle him furiously. "Ah-giggle-giggle Stop! Giggle-giggle! Seriously Kaname! Giggle."

"No." Was all Kaname said to Zero's request. And he continued to tickle Zero mercilessly. That is how Kaname ended up on top of a panting flushed Zero. _Damn he looks edible. _Kaname said as he stared at Zero's face.

Luna: Hows that for a cliff hanger ne? Review please! W


	5. Stay with me

For Better Or Worse

Chapter 5.

_He is too close…. Damn I need to breathe. _"You look delectable Zero-chan. I could just take a bite out of you." With that last comment Kaname leaned over and slowly nibbled at Zeros exposed neck. Kaname could feel the blood rushing through Zero's veins and heard Zero's heart stutter as he slowly got up to his mouth.

Soon Kaname's lips were a centimeter away from Zero's and they were about to kiss when there was a horrible pounding on Kaname's door. _Who the hell would dare interrupt me?_ With that thought Kaname looked down and saw the blushing, panting Zero underneath him. _Damn Imma kill the person who interrupted me. _With a regretful look, Kaname looked at Zero and said "Another time" and strode to the door.

When Kaname opened the door who he saw on his doorstep was a surprise. "Aido? What are you doing here? I thought you were inEngland." Kaname told his unexpected guest. "Well I was until I heard that Princess Yuki became really sick. You know how I feel about her Kaname. Is she ok?" Aido tried to peer around Kaname's shoulder to see what he was hiding in his room. Having no such luck he looked at Kaname inquiringly.

"She is fine Aido." Noticing Aido's failed attempt at seeing inside his bedroom he asked teasingly. "Do you wish to ask me something Aido?" Feeling guilty about prying Aido blushed. "No. Kaname." Suddenly there was a hacking cough from inside the room. Turning around suddenly Kaname rushed into the room. Zero was coughing up blood onto the floor. Rushing to Zero's side, Kaname picked Zero up and carried him to his bathroom. By that time Aido was in shock at discovering Zero in Kaname's bedroom.

_I was wondering when Kaname would confess his feelings. Hopefully it doesn't end badly. _With that Aido walked out of the room so he could find out where his beloved Yuki was so he could wish her well.

Back in the bathroom Zero's bloody coughs had finally subsided. Lifting Zero's head into his lap Kaname whispered. "are you alright my love?" Giving out a pained "yes." Zero continued to say. "did…n't…wan..to…ruin…your…bed….. wit….my….blo…od…" After that he shut up. Looking down and Zero who's eyes were closed he gave an affectionate smile. Kaname picked Zero up and took him to his bed which was surprisingly clean.

Placing Zero on the bed Kaname got up to leave. Well at least he was going to leave in a weakly persistent hand hadn't been holding him in place. "Don't go…" Zero muttered weakly. "Ok." With that Kaname got back into the bed and laid the and was pleasantly surprised when Zero snuggled into him while wrapping his arms about the shocked vampire. As Zero laid his head on top of Kaname's chest and fell asleep, Kaname was doing a happy waltz in his head. He then wrapped his arms around the man who had captured his heart and slowly drifted off.

When he next woke Zero's legs were wrapped around his waist and it was making his painfully aroused. Not wanting to wake up his love he slowly disentangled the man from his person and got up to take a shower.

Luna:Sorry it was so short. I would like my fans to give me some clue as to whant they want in future chapters. Please review. Love, Luna


	6. Love You

For Better Or Worse

Chapter 6

_He ran his hands through silky soft chocolate colored hair as that devilish mouth slowly kissed and nibbled on Zero's burning flesh. Zero's head was thrown back in ecstasy as the man he loved traveled ever so slowly towards Zero's leaking, quivering dick. "Please…" Zero moaned as Kaname's breath was slowly puffing around his cock. "Please what Zero-chan." "Please…no more teasing..." "…" With that Kaname quickly put Zero's whole dick in his mouth._

_By that time Zero was already cum from the light touches that Kaname had bestowed upon him previous to the amazing blowjob that he was now receiving. All it took was a few licks around his head and he came white spurts of his seed came pouring into Kaname's mouth. Licking his lips Kaname looked up and saw Zero's arm thrown over his flushing face. _"Cute." _With that thought Kaname crawled up Zero's panting body and whispered in his ear "yum." _

_Hearing that Zero shivered and looked into his loves eyes. His body was already trembling with the thought of what was to come. "more…" Zero whispered. Hearing this Kaname grinned. "Your wish is my command." With that Kaname stuck his fingers in Zero's face and said suck. Eagerly Zero started to overly coat kaname's fingers. Sticking one finger after another into Zero's virgin entrance Zero was finally prepared. Just as he was about to penetrate him Zero woke up._

Zero woke up panting and in dire need of a shower. There was cum all over his boxers. "Crap that was an intense dream…" It was then that Zero realized that he loved the Vampire. Walking into the bathroom not paying attention to his surroundings he slowly started undressing. It wasn't until he was completely naked that he noticed that the shower was already running and that the man he loved was taking a shower. Making sure he wasn't heard Zero slowly stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Kaname's wet body.

Kaname knew that Zero was in his bathroom as soon as his bathroom door opened. However he was completely surprised when Zero stepped into his shower and wrapped his arms around him. "Zero what are you doing in my shower?" "…" Was all the response that Kaname got from Zero until he felt the arms get tighter around his waist.

"I… mumble…you…" "What did you say?" Kaname said trying not to get his hopes up. "Mumble…Love….You…mumble…." "What?" "I love-umph!" Zero was about to say you. But before he could finish his sentence Kaname shoved him into the shower wall.

Pushing their lips into a passionate kiss.

Luna: LOL Review if you want in sight. :J

Kaname: Luna I hope you die…

Luna:*shivers* Why? (afraid of the answer)

Kaname: Because you didn't let me fuck my little Zero into the wall.

Zero:….PERVERT!

Kaname: You know you like it.

Zero:*blushes* What ever.

Kaname: *starts to make out with Zero*

Luna: Walks away holding back a nose bleed* Damn that's hot….


	7. Chapter 7

I am deleting this account my stories and such will be on my new one Anguis Reginam.


End file.
